Flight of Angels
by cdewinter78
Summary: "Gabriel had sacrificed himself, had walked into certain danger shoulder to shoulder with him and by Father; they would both walk out the way they had come in!" An AU look at what would have happened if Michael and Gabriel had stuck together in New Delphi, wounded wings, feelings and brotherly bonding whilst trying to escape Lyrae's thirst for vengence.


**A/N** \- This is my AU take on what could have happened if Michael had stayed in New Delphi and Gabriel had not been left at the mercy of Lyrae. I am still in mourning about the shows end and feel that a Season 3 would have shown us more of the brotherly bond between Gabriel and Michael. This is my attempt to create some of that within the second story.

I am more than happy to take on board constructive feedback, but this is just my personal sandbox, I am just enjoying playing in it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dominion, if I did we would be looking forward to a third season!

 **Flight of Angels**

Michael stood poised in the dimly lit passageway. Every nerve tensed and snapping, straining to hear any sound from the other side of the reinforced steel galley door. His body hummed and twitched from the adrenaline of his skirmish with the eight-balls and the 3000 volts that had been passed through it not so long ago. That Gabriel failed to make a sound at all caused his blood to freeze. His twin had grabbed the overhead cable before him and had taken the full voltage Lyrae's torture device could deliver.

"Gabriel?!" he hollered again striking the door and watching it dent but not enough to allow him to remove the offensive obstacle. "Answer me! I will not leave you!"

Resting his forehead against the frigid steel, the Archangel let out a worn sigh. He was not up to full strength. Despite his taunts about the Russian interrogation device being as useless as its operator, the damn thing had been bloody effective. He felt weak. Archangels did not feel fatigue in this manner. He would have to use his head, because his strength was not going to accomplish this task.

Despite his insane twin's suggestion, and as much as as he wanted to ensure Alex's safety, Michael would not, nay, could not leave his brother. Gabriel had sacrificed himself, had walked into certain danger should to shoulder with him and by Father; they would both walk out the way they had come in!

It was now he heard Lyrae's agitated growl as he stomped noisily down the corridor. The Dyad's venom was sharp and detectable in the tone of his half Angelic, half human diatribe. Michael could have sworn he caught something about extracting fistfuls of feathers and replacing them somewhere ... indelicate. Grinning impishly in a manner that would have made Gabriel laugh, the Archangel put together a plan. It was not much of a plan, but given his current below par condition and their dire straits, he could admit to feeling slightly relieved that he had some sliver of hope in Lyrae's New Delphi pit.

His plan revolved round Lyrae in actuality. The Dyad was so hell bent on extracting his pound of flesh that he had rushed on ahead of his own soldiers. True to form, solo, and with no hint of back-up Lyrae's Dyad strength – which was quite impressive when viewed from Michael's secret perch- took care of the reinforced door easily shoulder barging the door jamb Gabriel had rigged up. Michael's arms trembled as he held his own weight in the rafters of the corridor. He could have hovered he supposed but his wings were protesting being pinned and he was unsure what damage the spikes driven into them had truly done. The tremors in his arms and legs as he pressed himself hard enough into the plaster to leave a hand print were a worry. On any given day he should be able to suspend himself in this way for hours. Forcing his breathing to slow, the Archangel pulls himself together. He cannot fail. He must not fall; for Gabriel's sake. He is all his brother has. Though he is not too proud to admit that in this diminished state, he is not much of a cavalry – he will just have to do.

"Find Michael!" Lyrae demands in a booming command that sends eight-balls scurrying.

With a grim smile Michael swings down as gracefully as he can and makes his way silently over to the Dyad crouched over his twin's prone form. Grabbing something heavy and metal, Michael makes a mental note to search for his blades. He misses them. The swing he takes at Lyrae's skull is fuelled by all his memories of Gabriel's screams as he took the brunt of the electrical device.

The blow is violent enough to make the celestial being stumble and move his feet quickly regain balance. At the same time Michael helps his victim out of his way with an unconcerned shove. He cares little for his former soldier, all his attention is on the Archangel on the floor who lets out a slow groan at his touch.

"Gabriel?" he shakes the other being a little. "Can you hear me? I need you to get up- we must move. Gabriel?"

The familiar brown eyes crack ever so slightly before he hears a more audible grumble.

"Bloody fool... told you... leave."

Michael leans over and takes a firm grasp of his brother as he hoists him into a sitting position.

"There's your two mistakes right there, big brother. I never listen to you, and I will never forsake you."

Gabriel barks out a laugh to hide his discomfort as Michael manages to pull him to his feet, leaning Gabriel's weight heavily on himself.

"Besides Gabriel, you smell worse than barbeque! I could not in good conscience leave you."

This time Gabriel's laugh was warm and genuine, almost like the old days. Michael could not help his responding smile even though he knew they were far from safe. He was trapped in New Delphi, one of the least friendly environments on earth to a higher Angel, let alone an Archangel, with his estranged twin and his fairly recent change of heart concerning his opposition to the Chosen One. Was Gabriel just keeping him onside till he had a chance to recover?

Michael stumbles heavily, as he takes Gabriel through the lesser used corridor he had scouted earlier. The tumble draws Gabriel's eye. If Gabriel was out to trick him until he had regained his own full strength; Michael was in trouble. As his shoulder quivered, Heavens General had to acknowledge he was far feebler than he should have been. Gabriel had suffered more at the mercy of the device, but it was Michael who seemed the more drained for it. Drawing his face into a determined scowl, Michael endeavoured to drive away his own self doubt. He had to suck it up, as his Angel Corps soldiers had taken to saying, in order to save Gabriel and himself. And then perhaps; in order to save himself from Gabriel?

Shaking his head to clear away his dark thoughts, Michael spied the service ladder that led to an unused air-conditioning cooling chamber, the old base had utilised. His earlier reconnaissance trip, desperate though it had been in its necessity to find something to free Gabriel, had uncovered some interesting bolt holes. The abandoned air-con chamber had been his favourite. It had the advantage of height. From its vantage point, he could pick out all assailants on approach. He could hold the narrow entrance for some time, if needs be.

Right now he was pondering his options of getting a semi lucid Archangel up the vertical metal step ladder.

"Wings still tender?" Gabriel enquired offhandedly, startling the other being into almost losing his hold.

"No. You have just indulged in the ale and feasting too much recently brother!" Michael returned crisply, annoyed that his twin had caught on to his weakened condition so quickly.

Gabriel's laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he extracted himself from his brother's shoulder.

"I believe we both have some recovering to do. I think I can manage the ladder, but like you I am not keen to test my wings. It's a pity I was so disorientated when you felled Lyrae. I would have liked to convey my displeasure with that boy in a more permanent way."

Michael stayed close despite his brother's assurance that he could make the climb. When they reached the top, they both collapsed into an ungainly heap. Short sharp breaths echoed in the dusty abandoned space. It was a long time before either twin, propped against each other, put words to their predicament. When they did, it was the elder twin that broke the silence.

"Well Michael, we are a lot worse off than I first dared believe."

Michael grunted a laugh; his head bowed not bothering to look up.

"Please brother tells me there are other steps to your escape plan?"

Michael drew a ragged breath, "I was still basking in the glow of getting us both away, alive."

Gabriel twisted so he could take in Michael's deflated and bloodied form. Though his twin's ragged recovery concerned him, he bantered good naturedly, trying to bolster the stoic Angel's spirits.

"Michael you were the General of Heaven- this is way below par, brother!"

Michael's laugh was warm and took no notice of his brother's mock incredulity.

"Next time, I'll faint and you be the hero, brother."

Gabriel's features soured, "I did not faint! I... passed out."

Quirking an eyebrow in wonder at the entirely human response from his sibling, Michael let it lie. He had bigger problems. Gabriel was right. They needed an escape route; not a hiding hole. They needed to get out of New Delphi. He needed to catch up to Alex, and along the way, Michael was certain he would find how far sibling loyalty really went.

* * *

Michael full of the optimism there! :) Hope you enjoyed the start, please let me know what you think, this is my first multi chapter for this fandom, so all suggestions welcome. Abi


End file.
